Texas Ranger Adventure
by Writerlover
Summary: When the rangers are on a fishing trip, two out of the five of the rangers are taken hostage to another person who wants revenge. Can the other rangers find their friends?


**A Trent Adventure**

Ch. 1 

"Since we don't have a case yet, what are we going to do this weekend?" Trivette asked Alex, Walker, CD, Carlos and Trent. It was a Tuesday and they were all gathered at CD's for lunch. "I guess we could go fishing by the lake that is out of this town," Walker said. "That's sounds cool but when I go fishing, I never catch anything," Alex replied back. Walker laughed out loud and pretty soon everyone joined in laughing except Alex. "Nothing is wrong with that. I am just not good at fishing," Alex said. Then the laughing stopped. The group talked of the minor details and things like that. Finally the whole group decided that the fishing trip should be that Friday for time of friendship and fun. They also decided that they should bring their guns just in case something happened on the trip.

After they talked for a few more minutes, everyone went their different ways. All the Rangers including Alex went back to the courthouse to finish up on paperwork for a case that all the rangers including Alex solved four days ago. Finally Friday rolled around and everyone gathered up his or her belongings for the trip and they all met at the lake. After twenty minutes or so, everyone was enjoying fishing including Alex. Trent was getting tired of standing so he walked back to his car to retrieve his fold up chair that was in the trunk of his car. As he was heading back to his fishing spot something hit him squarely on the back of his head. He fell forward and he went unconscious.

Ch. 2 

Meanwhile, everyone else kept on fishing. It took Carlos five minutes before he realized that Trent did not return back. _**Walking to his** **car and back should not take him this long to do, **_Carlos thought to himself.Carlos stopped fishing and with his gun, he went in search for his friend. While Carlos was searching for his friend, he too, felt something hit him squarely on the back of his head. He also fell forward and went unconscious. A few hours later, Trent started to wake up with an extremely pounding headache. **_What happened to me and where am I?_** Trent thought to himself. He looked around his surroundings. His hands and also his feet were tied together.

He tried to get the bonds undone but they were too tight together. He tried again. While he tried to get the bonds off, he also heard someone else come too. He looked over at his left and he saw Carlos in the same position as he was. Trent scooted over to his friend. Since none of them had gags on, they could talk freely. "What happened to me?" Carlos said shaking his head to get the headache away since his hands were occupied at that moment. Trent told his side of the story and when he was done, Carlos said his side of the story. Both were trying to figure out why someone would do this to them when both of them heard a noise that was getting louder.

Ch. 3 

The first thought was that their friends came to save them so both yelled at the top of their lungs, "Over here! Over here!" They yelled that a couple of times then they stopped because their voices were starting to hurt from the yelling. A few minutes later, someone came out into the opening. It wasn't one of their friends but it was the person who captured them in the first place. Trent was about to say something to their captor when they kicked and punched Trent all over his body. The person did the same thing to Carlos. Finally their captor stopped but Carlos and Trent were already unconscious from all the beatings that they received. The captor looked at their work and then they walked away.

Again a few hours later, both woke up and both were also in a lot of pain. Bruises started to form around their bodies from the beatings. Each time that they moved, a place on their bodies would hurt. Both of them hated to be in pain at that moment because they just wanted to have a break from fighting and from work. Both men were uncomfortable at that moment tied up in the middle of nowhere. Again their captor returned and the only thing that they had in their hands was just a pipe. Carlos was about to ask the captor something but they had other ideas. The captor hit Carlos on the head and he went back unconscious. The captor was about to hit Trent on the head but he asked, "Why are you doing this to us?

Ch. 4 

"Our friends are probably looking for us at this very moment." "You want to know the reason behind this kidnapping? All right, I will tell you. The reason behind this kidnapping is because of revenge. Yeah, that's right. Revenge. That's just a sweet word to say," the guy said. "Why revenge?" Trent asked. "Because some Texas Ranger killed my brother for no apparent reason," the guy answered back. "Well there has to be a reason why some Texas Ranger killed your brother. Was your brother into anything illegal?" Trent asked. "No, my brother wasn't into anything illegal. Well, not anything I can think of," the guy replied back, " and you're not going to find out either." The guy hit Trent over the head and Trent went back unconscious.

Meanwhile, the rest of the rangers were resting because they were exhausted from fishing and they just wanted to enjoy the slight breeze that just descended upon the earth. Suddenly, Ranger Trivette sat up and he realized that Trent neither Carlos returned back to the fishing spot. He awoke Alex CD, and Ranger Walker and he told them what happened. All of them jumped up including CD and everyone got their guns ready at their side in case of sudden action that could occur. All of the rangers walked around the woods in different directions until suddenly they heard someone whistling. It was Ranger Trivette who was whistling because that was their signal in case the Rangers got split up or that they found something. Everyone rushed over to Trivette. "Look, it looks like someone dragged someone or something to over here," Trivette said.

Ch. 5 

All of the rangers followed the tracks. They followed it for some time until Ranger Walker, who was the leader of the group, halted everyone else. "Why did you…" Alex asked. Then Walker suddenly said, "Shh! Look" A few yards from them was Trent and Carlos tied and it looked like that both of them were unconscious. "I will go first and then…" "And then I can kill you," came a voice from behind all of them. Alex who was the last in the group turned around towards the voice. Everyone saw a man with a gun in his hand pointing it at the group. For the next few minutes everything was just a blur. Trivette got in front of Alex and he did a wide kick and then the gun fell to the ground. Next Walker ran to the guy and he did a couple of kicks until the guy eventually collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Alex got her cell phone out of her pocket and she asked for backup and for an ambulance. Trivette stayed with the unconscious guy and everyone else went over to the unconscious Trent and Carlos. Walker tried to call Trent and Carlos' names but neither of them answered. Everyone could tell that Trent and Carlos were in a fight because they saw the bruises on both of their bodies and they also saw that there was blood on many parts of their bodies, too. After a few minutes, the backup and the ambulance arrived at the scene. The paramedics placed the unconscious Trent and Carlos in the ambulance.

Ch. 6 

The police officers arrested the unconscious guy and placed him in the back of the police car. Both vehicles left at the same time and everyone that was left, hurried to their cars so they could get to the hospital to see their friends. After a few minutes, everyone including the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Trent and Carlos was rushed into the ER while the guy was escorted to the police station in a shiny police car. As soon as their prisoner arrived at the station, they immediately placed him behind bars. Meanwhile, all of the Rangers including Alex were all sitting in the waiting room anxious about hearing news about their friends. After a few more minutes, the doctor came out and asked, " Is there anyone here for Trent and Carlos?" A small cluster of people walked up to the doctor and surrounded him. Everyone started to ask him different questions all at the same time.

After a few minutes, the doctor said, "Hold it. I will answer all of your questions one at a time." For the next five minutes or so, the doctor answered all of the questions. Then the doc told the group the condition that their friends were in and he also told them what their room numbers was. Then the doc left them and the group went to visit both of their friends. Carlos and Trent's rooms were right next to each other. The whole group went to visit Carlos first and then they went to visit Trent. Both were asleep when the group visited them.

Ch. 7 

The group decided to split up since their friends were asleep. Some of them waited in Carlos' room while the other people waited in Trent's room. It felt like an hour before Carlos woke up. He looked around the room and he saw some of his friends were in his room. The only thing out of his mouth was a small whisper, "Hey!" That small whisper woke up his friends that were waiting in his room. Everyone gathered around his bed and they started to tell him what went on during their fishing trip.

Meanwhile from next door, Trent was also waking up from his experience during the "relaxing" fishing trip. He, too, saw that some of his friends were waiting in his hospital room. He did the same thing as Carlos. The only thing that came out of his mouth was also a small whisper," Hey!" That woke up his friends. They hurried over to Trent and they told him what happened during the fishing trip. Then both guys went back to sleep. A few hours later, both guys woke up again. Later that night, the doctor talked to both of them and he said that they could get out in three days or so.

After three days, both Rangers got better and then they got released from the hospital. After about a week or so, everything was normal. All the rangers finished up the cases including the one that had occurred during their "relaxing" fishing trip. The guy that beat up Trent and Carlos was sent to prison for a few years.

The guy wanted revenge on Trent and Carlos because both of those rangers had sent the guy's brother to prison for a crime that he didn't commit. After a few years, they figured out that he was the wrong man and they released him. After a few more days, they found out the real man and they sent the real man to prison. A few weeks after that, the Rangers decided to go on another trip. "Yeah, let us go on another fishing trip," Trivette said. "No! We really didn't relax any on the last fishing trip because Trent and Carlos were taken hostage for a few hours. I don't want to beat someone up during a relaxing trip." "That's true. Why don't we all go mountain climbing?" Trent asked the group. "Okay!" Everyone said at the same time.

The End


End file.
